Solve for $x$ : $10x + 8 = 4x + 10$
Answer: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(10x + 8) - 4x = (4x + 10) - 4x$ $6x + 8 = 10$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $(6x + 8) - 8 = 10 - 8$ $6x = 2$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\frac{6x}{6} = \frac{2}{6}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{3}$